The Kingdom of Arrakis
. The pyramids from left to right; Lyra's Watch, The Lion's Den, The Phoenix's Roost, Stormguard, Dragon's Rest & Midas' Reach. Mount Drakoon seen in the distance.]] Born out of the ashes of Old Elis, the city of Arrakeen stands as a tribute to the victories in the infamous War of the Phoenix, sometimes called The First Dragon War. Built in secret at the order of Queen Shaina Storm, the city became a beckon of hope for all those who lost their homes and their families since the Doom befell the Peloponnese. Whether Elisian, Laconian, Argolisi or even Arcadian, they were welcome to find peace in the great city. The reigning sovereign is Shaina Storm, the last daughter of Old Elis and the first Queen of Arrakis. History Ancient History Coming soon... The Kingdom of Old Elis Elis was the capital of a Peloponnese region of the same name. The royal family of Elis all came from either the capital or the sanctuary city of Olympia. Elis was destroyed in a volcanic eruption that engulfed the city in 1217AD. It would take decades for the region to recover, and that of the rest of the Peloponnese. The last sovereign was Queen Lyra, who reigned for 7 years until her death during the events surrounding The Doom of Elis. The Ill Fated Lyra In 1152AD, a princess was born to King Landis and his wife Kasteila. The child was to prove to be their only child, and not the son that Landis had truly hoped for. Instead of settling to the idea of Elis one day falling to the hands of his daughter, the first sole reigning queen of Elis, Landis sought out to have his daughter wed as soon as possible. He might not have a son, but if she did, then in his mind, Elis would be in safe hands. Unknown to him, Lyra had been secretly meeting with a knight of the royal legion, Kallias Spyros. They quickly fell in love and decided to elope, fleeing to the north of Elis to live a simple and carefree life together. King Landis, however, was not willing to let his daughter go. It took almost 2 years, but he eventually located the couple, and tore them apart forever. Kallias was hanged under the claim of Landis that he had kidnapped his daughter. He then arranged immediately for Lyra to be wed to a warlord in the north of Greece. Her marriage was short lived, as the princess was unable to bear the pain of all she had lost, and soon after her second wedding, she killed herself. Landis, now with no heir, was faced with the reality that his brother would be king when we was gone, and that his brother's children would be the reigning monarchs of Elis. What Landis did not know was that his daughter had had a child to Kallias, one that would one day return to the land of her birth... The Reign of Queen Thalia In 1190AD, the ruling king of Elis was mysteriously murdered in an apparent coup. The weeks that followed were worrying for the citizens as they were now under the rule of the mysterious Queen Thalia, unknown to them that she was the true heir of the throne. Initially the acquisition of the city state and surrounding provinces was purely for the sake of the war against Midas and its golden queen, but quickly Kyra realized that it was her job to bring prosperity back to Elis. She had never wanted to play the dictator role, though had expected she would be forced to do so, instead she was able to appeal to those who served the crown to help her. The Knights of Elis rose to fight in the battle against Midas and helped win the war, working collectively with the Myrmidons and the Elves. The union of that giant army would have a long standing effect, as Elis, Ealdor and Myrmidon would remain strong allies always. When the war was over, Queen Thalia, revealed to be Kyra Spyros, returned power back to the people of Elis as a thank you for everything they had done for her and for the war. She appointed a council to see to the wellbeing and continuing safety and prosperity of the city and the state. It was the best gift she could think to give Elis, but what she hadn't realized was how fond the Elisians had been of their royal families.... A New Queen addresses her council]]Kyra Spyros had married and had children with the King of the Myrmidons, Achilles. Her children were born as royals of Myrmidon, though the Elisians felt they had lost their own royal family to Myrmidon. Interest in Panos, Lyra and Arista never left them, and Solon Spyros, a council member as well as family of the royals, knew the people of Elis longed to have their 'kingdom' back. Lyra had always had a deep love of the city of Elis, the city where her mother's family had come from. Though she had not heard the most shining stories about that family, she still felt Elis was in her blood. Myrmidon was her birthplace, but Elis was her home. Her appearance in the capital always brought a stir among the locals, and she was always sure to go down to see them. It wasn't until she sat at Solon's deathbed that she realized how much the people and the council of Elis wanted her as their queen. She was still only a teenager, still with much to learn, but she promised her dying uncle that she would step up to the mark and become queen of Elis. Lyra kept that promise, and in 1210AD, she was crowned Queen of Elis. Within 4 years, Elis would see a royal wedding, with a prince of Ealdor becoming the husband of their queen, and shortly after, they welcomed a daughter Princess Auréle. At last, Elis was becoming the kingdom everyone had dreamed it could be. The dream was soon to become a nightmare... The Doom of Elis & The Death of a Queen It was in 1217AD that a great tragedy befell Elis and all of Greece. One fateful morning, a mountain overlooking the beautiful capital erupted in an explosion of fire and brimstone. The devastation was quick and merciless, descending upon the city as people were just rising from their beds. Those who attempted to flee the city had mere minutes to do so. The waves of smoke and rivers of fire captured the city before most could flee. The ash cloud from the eruption spread across Greece, even reaching the far corners of Europe. This was not only a tragedy for Elis, but all of Greece. The former queen, Kyra Spyros, was killed during the event, as she was struck by a falling piece of fiery rock, killing her instantly. Queen Lyra had been able to escape the disaster, along with her daughter with the help of Markus Mallory. They traveled fast and far, uncertain if their loved ones had been able to make it out alive. Only a couple of hundred of the royal legion had managed to flee with the queen and take her to safety. Or at least, that is what they had thought. They arrived at an outpost of Arcadian, and were welcomed into the camp as survivors, most were never to leave again. King Siro of Arcadia had ordered all of them killed, and Queen Lyra was murdered. Most of the legion of Elis were slaughtered at that camp, but Markus Mallory was able to rescue the princess and take her before anyone would come looking for her. It was assumed for many years that Lyra and her daughter were lost in the fires of Elis, no one knew of the deception at the hands of Arcadia. The beautiful land of Elis was wiped off the face of the earth, and with it the royal family and the people were gone. The Queen's twin babies were raised under the houses of Ealdor and Myrmidon, the royal house they were born to was gone forever. Elis was taken not simply by the forces of nature but by the greed of the royal family of Arcadia. However, just as the sigil of Spyros, the once reigning house of Old Elis, a phoenix rises from the ashes. Elis might be gone, but her avenger spreads her wings... War of the Phoenix From the Ashes ]] In the years that followed the Doom, people fled the Peloponnese as it became awash with fire, killing almost anything it touched. That which did not burn was covered in ash that smothered plants, livestock and people alike. There was no discrimination. Those that fled came into the clutches of those they were powerless to fight, and many of them were either killed or enslaved by the forces of the now 'Greater Arcadia', the name of the spreading empire of King Siro. The devastation left everyone with little will to fight the tyranny of this evil man, and in only a few short years, one by one, the kingdoms of Greece fell. Even those north of the Peloponnese felt the effects of the Doom, and in their weakest hour, Siro struck and won every battle he commanded over, slaughtering all of the heads of each noble house, with only a few surviving in secret. He did not worry about them, but there was one survivor he did not know about, one that was saved from the hands of his men... The last daughter of Old Elis. Markus Mallory, the royal bodyguard of Queen Lyra, failed to protect his queen when she needed him the most, but managed to save her eldest daughter, Auréle. Believing the rest of her family dead, and knowing that Siro would stop at nothing to see her dead with them, he took her far north, avoiding everyone they came into contact with. Only a group of less than 50 soldiers of Old Elis there to guard against any armies that might follow. They were without money, without food, without water, but they pressed north, knowing they beheld the only true thing that mattered, Lyra's daughter. When they were certain none were tracking them, they destroyed their old armors, anything that would identify them as Knights of Elis, and instead took on the roles as simple nomadic folk, wandering from place to place. In the era after the Doom, nomadic life was far from uncommon, and they were able to go unnoticed wherever they went. by Seifa Theirin. Little did she know her work reflected reality instead of a bittersweet tale of what could have been.]] To assure the little princess's safety, she was renamed Shaina Mallory, with Markus adopting her as his own daughter. The trauma of seeing her mother slain before her very eyes had left the child mute and later revealing, without memory, except the death. This proved an advantage, as it meant she would not let slip to any strangers about her true heritage. Born a princess but destined to live a life as a peasant without a home, but she was safe and alive, and Markus knew the day would come that she would know her real name, know who her mother was and therefore, who she was. He swore himself to tell her on the eve of her 18th birthday, and it was a promise that he kept. Mother of Dragons On her 18th birthday, Shaina learned her true name; Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm, of House Spyros, the last daughter of Old Elis. With the truth in hand, she left alone to visit the ruins of what had been her home, what would have been her kingdom, now forever lost under the ashes. At the foot of her mother's old throne, she swore to avenge them all, everyone she had lost. There her campaign began, and as a phoenix, she was born anew, taking the name Shaina Storm and swearing that every single man and woman holding a thread of Siro's web would pay for what they had done. With her will and determination alone, she began to build an army, and starting from the epicenter of the Doom, she worked her way outwards and conquered the lands of the Peloponnese. She would hereafter be known as The Queen of Ashes. ]] Her title became ever more fitting when she hatched the three dragon eggs she had in her possession. Having believed them to be nothing but ornaments, she was told the tale of how they came into her family's hands and could not help but wonder. Setting them each into the flames, they all hatched and looked to her as their mother. Fire made flesh and the magic she needed to win this war. No army could withstand grown dragons, but alas, she would have to wait until they did grow. They were a promise for tomorrow, but before that day would come, she would need to battle on with the initiative that had allowed her to conquer kingdom after kingdom. Shaina's army continued north and north, taking everything it touched, just as Siro had done years before, but this time they took when they were at their strongest, not weakest. The rebellion was dismissed as nothing, and it was that dismissal that led to so many downfalls before Siro sat up and took notice. Especially when he learned the true identity of this Queen of Ashes, the daughter of Lyra, a girl he thought was dead for over 15 years. He knew then the severity of the situation and began his plan of attack. Birth of Arrakis Shaina was ever one to plan ahead, she realized the lives she held in her hands increased with every victory she made. Her home was Elis, her blood was of Elis, but the site of the old capital was lost under hills of ash. Many claimed that nothing in Elis would ever be usable again, but Shaina believed otherwise. The planning of a new capital was an early notion, something she planned in secret with only a few to counsel her on its construction. She wanted a city that would withstand the test of time, withstand any army, withstand even the gods themselves, and more importantly, be a nest for dragons. It was from this concept that Arrakeen was born. Arrakis; the head of the great Mu Draconis constellation and a fitting name for the new dynasty of dragons. The herald of Elis would always be the phoenix, but her protector would be dragons. Battle at Castle Carrion Coming Soon... Locations of Old Elis New_Spyros_Sigil.jpg|The Sigil of the Reigning House Elis_Seal.jpg|The Elisian Seal used under Shaina Storm's early reign RomanPool.jpg|The perfect resting place A_grand_display_07_by_elandria-d525l7x.jpg|A section of the ancient library Corinthian_columns_stock_by_valkyriestock-d5zec9y.jpg|Palace of marble Castle_view_by_SunsetSarah.jpg|Sea views Hearst_Castle_1_by_elegant_deception.jpg|The balconies Premade_4_free_by_vampiric_stock-d682hps.png|Peaceful grounds The_palace_by_meikoneko13-d425m0k.jpg|The Temple of Hera 3ds.jpg|The Temple of Athena Elis1.jpg|Merciless Elis3.jpg|People did their best to flee Elis7.jpg|Death from above Elis_Ruins_1.jpg|The graveyard of Elis Elis_Ruins_7.jpg|Ships that tried to escape were soon evaporated by the immense heat of the pyroclastic clouds Elis_Ruins_3.jpg|The ash clouds spread across all of Greece and later, the rest of Europe Cap-00119.jpeg|A phoenix rises from the ashes 210_86.jpg|The Lost Princess and her fallen kingdom Locations of Arrakis 'The Capital City of Arrakeen' The Great Pyramid - Aka "The Phoenix's Roost", the seat of power in the city, also home and royal residence for the royal family of Midas. The Gold Pyramid - Aka "Midas' Reach", a place off limits to the public where Dante conducts experiments with Midas magic and alchemy. Strange coloured lights and smoke are often seen coming from the peak of the pyramid, spouting numerous rumours of what goes on there. None of them favourable. The experiments merely serves as one purpose for the pyramid, the rest are unknown. The Silver Pyramid - Aka "Lyra's Watch", a memorial in tribute to those who died in the Doom of Elis. Many relics that survived the disaster have been brought to this place so that people might come and remember the lives and way of life that was lost on that tragic day. The peak holds a pyre of white flames that burns always in remembrance. The Crystal Pyramid - Aka "Stormguard", a gift to the royal family of Elysium. The interior celebrates the history of Elysium and its people. The décor a mix of Greek and Elysian architecture. It is off limits to the public, and is the private residence of the Storms while visiting the city. The Amber Pyramid - Aka "The Lion's Den", a gift to the royal family of Myrmidon. The interior celebrates the ancient ways of Greek architecture from the time of Achilles, honouring the old gods of Olympus, almost forgotten in Christian times. It is off limits to the public, and is the private residence of the Myrmidon family while visiting the city. The Opal Pyramid - Aka "Dragon's Rest", a place for visiting dignitaries to reside while visiting the country. Castle Drakoon - The unofficial royal residence where the family tends to stay in order to remain close to their dragons. The castle acts as a fortress between Arrakeen and Mount Drakoon. Mount Drakoon - A vast mountainous region surrounded by enormous walls. The living domain of the Midas and Elisian dragons. It is forbidden for anyone to enter this place, as it is also the hunting ground of the dragons, and is kept populated by various fauna for them to feed on. It has its own lakes and valleys, a paradise for the winged fire breathers. The Ashlands - The ash laden wastes of what used to be the capital city of Elis. It is a protected site and considered to be a vast graveyard. Queensgrave - The remains of the old royal palace of Elis. Ashblood Road -The road that leads through the Ashlands into the rest of the Peleponnese. It is a dangerous road to cross due to the leftover ash and sulphur in the air from the dying volcano that destroyed Old Elis. The Golden Shore - The name of the shoreline that faces The Isle of Midas when it is connected to the mainland. 'Cities & Towns in New Elis:' *'Spira' *'Freehaven' *'Lotus Tower' *'Firelake' *'Marblegate' *'Silvergate' *'Goldgate' *'Moonstone' 'Fortresses & Castles in Arrakis:' *'Ashfort' *'Stormhelm' *'The Three Heads' *'Sunfyre' *'Blackfyre' 'Islands of Arrakis:' *'Dragonstone' - A small isle to the south of Arrakeen, and viewable from The Isle of Midas, where the dragons tend to rest when they fish in the Aegean Ocean. It also holds a dwelling used by the royal family. *'Isle of Bones' - A place where the dead are laid to rest. *'Forgotten Isle' New_Stormborn_Sigil.jpg|Royal Coat of Arms adopted by the new kingdom, also the personal insignia of Shaina Storm Dany5.jpg|The Great Pyramid 38_(2).jpg|By Night Thegreatpyramid.jpg|The Great Pyramid, as seen from the battlements Pyramid_1.jpg|The Amber Pyramid aka "The Lion's Den" Pyramid_2.jpg|The Crystal Pyramid, aka "Stormguard" 68a.jpg|Shaina Storm approaching the city gates of Arrakeen from the Ashblood Road. Dany14.jpg|The throne room Dany2aa.jpg|View from the highest pyramid Targ.jpg|The Phoenix's Roost Counsel_Room_Arakkis.jpg|Council Room 24reee.jpg|Council Room Shaina's_Bedchambers.jpg|The Royal Bedchamber Castle_Drakoon_Finished.jpg|Castle Drakoon, to the northern most point of the city, and the gateway to Mount Drakoon, the home of the dragons; Virgil, Auron, Litani and Theia. Dany17.jpg|The path to darkness... BTS-Props-Locations-game-of-thrones-21058433-972-475.jpg|Part of the Hanging Gardens Game_of_Thrones_S02E04_HDTV_x264-2HD_475.jpg|A view through one of the smaller city gates Tumblr_mn2rknxbFQ1qcr6c8o1_1280.jpg|The War Camp Dragonstone_(day).jpg|Dragonstone 0_9ad72_d7f8da3d_orig.jpg|The place known as Moonstone, which was once the site of the famed crystal caves before The Doom. 3dsss.jpg|The Ashfort 7afb31a344d19edef65b837d4f0d678a.jpg|The Ashlands 87ddddsss.jpg|Stormhelm 8637_33_large.jpg|Freehaven Ancient_Castle.jpg|Lotus Tower 003233.55a_tappa,_castello_di_Foix.jpg|The Three Heads Category:Location